Gemini
by nikki-dee
Summary: Lydia is young women that invades Jareth's dream. He decides to take her to the underground to see if her power can be harnessed. So let the training begin. Sarah will make an appearance eventually. Please R&R. R for later.
1. Into a Dream

Legal: Laby Characters Don't belong to me the belong to Jim Henson and Co.  
  
Gemini: Chapter One "Into a dream"  
  
"He is so hot, I don't care if he is from the dinosaur age, I still want him," said a young woman named Lydia. "'Rebel Rebel you torn your dress." She sang. She was now at her fave singer's concert, David Bowie. She was more than likely the youngest one there, she was the only one other than her friend Lisa who looked remotely under 25.  
  
"Lydia babe, I can't believe you dragged me to this. Aerosmith and the Stones are different, but you know I am not much of Bowie fanatic as you are."  
  
"Oh hush, Bowie is great. And even if you're not a big fan have fun. ' I love you so'." Lisa just shook her head, she knew that Lydia would answer like that. Lisa knew her better than anybody. And that is saying a lot, Lydia was one of those who always kept her friends at an arms length. She was always friendly and there for friends its just she never let anyone truly in. She had a ton of friends but in all honesty they were nothing more than acquaintances, even Lisa felt like that a time or two.  
  
Lydia was an average size girl 125 pounds, average height. Dark brown eyes and light known hair. She was a beautiful woman in Lisa's opinion and she could any guy she wanted. But Lydia was picky she never cared for looks, she was one who cared how the person thought. She always said that "true beauty comes from the heart and the mind, physical looks are just a plus." She loved to talk, not gossip just talk on ideas, book, etc..., she was smart but didn't boast about it.  
  
"Oh man the Concerts over. Ok now is our chance to kidnap and rape Bowie,"  
  
"I am not kidnapping a man that is old enough to be my grandfather."  
  
"But.. but.. what about his god given ass?"  
  
"Oh hush. I am tired and want to get home"  
  
Lydia sticks out her tongue in a playful way, "Party pooper."  
  
----------In Lydia's drive way------  
  
"Alrighty I guess I will see you whenever," said Lydia as she opened the door.  
  
"I will give you a call tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, talk to you then, bye."  
  
"Bye." As Lisa pulled away.  
  
Lydia was still energized from the concert so she decide as walked through her front door to watch the 'Labyrinth' for the umpteenth time. She went into the kitchen and grabs a coke. She opens it and thinks 'After seeing him up close I have to say Jareth does him no justice and visa versa.' She walks into her room and puts on the movie. She starts saying the dialogue as the movies go bye. She is asleep in moments.  
  
--------In the dream----------  
  
Lydia is sitting on a pier over looking an ocean. "Beautiful," was the only words she could simply say. The water was that perfect ocean blue, the ones that we see through paintings and photographs. She just sat there looking out on this pier with the feeling of serenity and bliss. Even though she felt like she could die there, there was an odd feeling of intruding as if she wasn't meant to be there. Feeling as if this was not her dream. At that moment she heard voices.  
  
"You are so handsome," Said a light voice that was distinctly feminine.  
  
"Aww yes, you said that already, you beautiful little minx," said a deep sensuous masculine voice. The voice sent shivers down Lydia's spin. She thought the voice seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. It seemed familiar but there was an edge to it that wasn't so familiar. She looked in the direction of the two. They were only about two yards away. Making out like rabbits in heat. The man was the first Lydia noticed she couldn't see his face, but his hair looked as if it had a mind of its own. He was a little thin but he had a nice ass in which was being covered in tights. Honestly his clothes made him look like he got kicked out of the of Renaissance fair or something along those lines. She couldn't she much of the woman since the man was covering her.  
  
While watching the two Lydia's curiosity got the best of her. She walked towards them making load footsteps so she could be heard, hoping to break them up so she could get a good look of them. But it was obvious they didn't hear her because the kept on what they were doing. She walked even closer, still no response. She than said in a load voice, "Why don't you get a room." She knew it was the oldest line in the book but she wanted to.. no needed to see what they looked like. There was still no response. As she walked closer she felt a deep feeling of intrusion again, but it was stronger this time almost overwhelming. She got to about a two feet away from the lovers, then it hit her this wasn't her dream.  
  
It was the mans.  
  
She walked up closer wanting his attention more than the women's. She touched his shoulder. He snapped up and looked into Lydia's eyes. He then did the most unexpected thing he kissed her.  
  
Lydia shot out of bed. "Oh my god, what the hell was that." Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. She grabbed the water bottle that was always on the side of her bed. As she brought it to her lips she stopped, her lips could still feel the man's on top of hers. She shook her head thinking it was only a dream. She layed her head back down trying to fall asleep and dream of other things. But all her thoughts wavered back to the man.  
  
And his mitch-matched eyes. 


	2. The Meeting

Legal: Laby Characters Don't belong to me the belong to Jim Henson and Co.  
  
Gemini: Chapter 2 "The Meeting"  
  
When Lydia had woken up that mourning all her thoughts wavered back to that man and the kiss. Although only a dream she could honestly say that the kiss was by far the best kiss she ever had or even dream of having. She smiled and thought, 'Why can't kisses in reality be that good, it makes a girl not want to wake up.' She finally decided to go into the kitchen to have her mourning coffee.  
  
'God why can't I get that kiss out of my head, or those eyes.' They looked liked David's yet not, David's eyes were mismatched because of an incident that happened at school. This man was born with those eyes. 'Snap out of it girl.'  
  
She knew than that today wasn't going to be like any other.  
  
---- -----  
  
Deep in castle someone else was having very similar thoughts.  
  
"Who was that girl?" the man murmured to himself. After he had woken up from last night's dream he had been furious. How dare someone enter his dreams. Dreams were usually his forte. But this girl had entered his dreams unnoticed until she had made contact with him. Usually if anyone had tried to enter his dream he would know. He wasn't a complete expert on dreams but his experience with them would make him aware that someone was intruding. The girl though seemed at a lost when he had looked in to her eyes, like she didn't really know what was going on other than intruding in his dream. What was the most interesting thing is that she didn't look as if she was straining or out of energy while she was in the dream, usually someone one would be somewhat strained while they where in someone else's consciousness. This girl must have some amazing power.  
  
"You majesty everything for this weekends ball is going as planed," said a voice taking the king out of train of thought. "Everyone that was invited has accepted your invitations." The young man in front of him trying to be bold, "Oh I have also heard that Lady Luana was very quick to accept your invitation, I believe she is rather taking by you."  
  
"Tidus, how many times must I tell you to call me Jareth. Only call me Your Majesty if in a formal situation." Ignoring the part about some woman being interested in him. 'Even my page is trying to marry me off.' He thought irritably  
  
"Yes Yo.. Jareth." A goblin then ran in and told the page there was some kind of problem in the kitchen. "Please excuse me there is some business that needs attending immediately." Jareth made a hand gesture as if to say go on. The young man was was just about to leave the king's office. When the king spoke again.  
  
"Tidus, I want my dinner served early tonight. I have some business in the Aboveground tonight. Which also means cancel any of today's appointments or meetings."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty" then the young man left the room. Jareth shook his head thinking 'when will that boy learn.'  
  
"Home at last." As Lydia entered her apartment. "Oww...Oww. Body hurt." Lydia's body was completely and utterly sore. Since today was Saturday she had all her classes, as in dance classes, aikido, fencing, yoga, and iiodo(form of Japanese fencing). Usually she didn't feel this sore, but today she had over worked herself. Trying to get that dream out of her head.  
  
Every time she would throw a punch she would think about that dream or every time she would do a spin she would think about those eyes, those haunting eyes. 'It couldn't of been real' she kept on telling herself all day. The taste of the kiss was still fresh as well. She had no other choice than to overwork yourself, if she had not she would have gotten lost in her thoughts.  
  
She went into her room and changed into one of her over sized t-shirt. And went into the kitchen to make dinner. "Spaghetti sounds good." As soon as she said it there was a thunder crash. "What the hell, it was perfectly clear this afternoon." What was even more curious was that this storm was like a east coast storm, and she lived on the West coast. She looked outside and saw something she did not expect. An owl. And it was looking strait at her. The eyes didn't hold that usual look of pure instinct, in its place was pure intelligence. The way it was looking at her terrified her, but her not being one to cower for anything stared back at it with confidence.  
  
The owl then flew strait towards the window, Lydia thinking it would crash against was surprised that the windows opened up to the creature as it entered. It flew around her head several times then flew out of sight and into the living room. As she walked into the living room she paused as the shadow of the bird changed into the shape of a man.  
  
She entered the living room looking strait into the mans eyes. They stared at each other for some time. Sizing each other up. Lydia looked at the man and was surprised that she wasn't the least bit surprised at the fact that this man was the man from the dream or the fact that he was real.  
  
"Hello my dear. I believe you and I have much to discuss." She was looking at him with a somewhat confused face. She felt as if she had seen him somewhere else other than the dream. The voice was once again very familiar but it had a different edge to it.  
  
"Who are you?" Was all she could ask. Before anything could go any further.  
  
"Oh forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Jareth the Goblin King." Her face looked at him with complete understanding. Her thoughts 'so he is real. I always thought so.'  
  
"Lydia, so you're Jareth. The man from the dream."  
  
"Yes, and I believe there is much to discuss"


	3. Conversationalist Much

Legal: Laby Characters Don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson and Co.

Gemini Chapter Three "Conversationalist much"

"First before I answer anything I need a fresh pot of coffee, your high... what do I call you? Your highness, my lord, Jareth?"

"Jareth for now."

"Ok 'Jareth' do you want coffee or tea in which I have green, jasmine, Arabic, and brisk?"

"I think I will try your 'coffee', its been many years since I have been to Aboveground. And I am curious to know why you mortals love it so much." Lydia couldn't believe that the Goblin King was sitting in her living room and he was curious over coffee. She fought to hold back her laugh. In my opinion people usually drink coffee for either one to wake up in the morning or to stay awake, and two to calm your nerves. At this point I am drinking it for both." Lydia said as she walked into the kitchen.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen Jareth started analyzing the situation. He was Aboveground with a mortal that has a strong ability to enter ones dreams, which is truly unusual for Fae or elf alike. Now that he was here what in the hell was his plan. He could bring here back to the Underground, but the High Council law is you can't take a human if they haven't wished and they have to say the correct words. If he were to take her without her saying the right words it would mean his Kingdom would go under the control of the Council. She hasn't agreed to even go yet. Look around the room and see if there is anything they may predict her personality and what her answer might be. While walking around the room he had no doubt this girl would agree to go with a little persuasion. The entire room was covered in dragons. She had a few posters on the wall they all seemed to be mortal movie posters, but only one caught his eye. He had first noticed the title 'Labyrinth' as looked at the poster more closely he noticed someone that resembled him better then any shape shifter could dream to achieve. And there she was or someone who also strongly resembled the one he lost, Sarah. He looked around the picture and he saw masquerade mask and little framed pictures that read 'Labyrinth of Jareth Masquerade Ball.' He didn't know to be shocked or flattered. He didn't time have to figure it out because at that moment Lydia walked back into the room.

"I put French Vanilla creamer in your coffee since this is your first..." Lydia then noticed where he was standing right in front of her 'Labyrinth' wall. Quick to recover, "I see you found my 'Labyrinth' wall. From the look on your face I say you are horribly confused. Which means you had no clue about the movie did you," it was a statement not a question.

Jareth's mask went up in the blink of an eye. "My dear, I believe the reason I came here needs to be discussed, we are not to worry about the trivial stories the Aboveground has of me."

"Yes sir," Lydia said with a mocked obedience.

Jareth rolled his eyes and began, "I am here because you seem to have the power to enter a person dreams in which case you can enter someone's mind with the right training." Lydia thought 'he defiantly one for strait to the point.'

"Jareth, when you say 'with the right training' are you meaning you or someone you know. As in me traveling to the Underground." Once again she had shocked him, with her that she being a mortal was very quick witted and was quick to catch on.

"Yes, it would mean to come to the Underground. You seem to have some knowledge of the Underground already" he glanced toward the poster.

"Not really, I have ideas. But the movie gave no real information on the Underground or you for that matter. The film's story was really the extent of a girl growing up and concurring her own Labyrinth" she paused and looked at him for a moment and went on. "You portrayed... as villain. But really in my opinion you really weren't, you only did as she asked. And through out the film they gave little of you as possible, like there was more to your character than met the eye. But I loved the movie." She then grinned with the most mischievous smile and added. "The pants alone were reason enough to watch it."

As Jareth caught on to what she had said he smiled a seductive grin, "My dear Lydia are you saying that you have been ogling my mortal double. In which means you have been ogling me without my knowing. While I never had the pleasure as to ogling you."

'Ooooo he wants a flirting game of wits, how fun. Bring it on fae.' Lydia loved mind games. She would usually win so she didn't bother anymore, but Jareth he was a challenge and she never had backed out of any real challenge before. "Well here is your chance ogle away."

"If you wish for me to ogle you, then your wish is my command"

"I never said I wished it, you were the one who was disappointed at experience such a pleasure."

"I never said I was disappointed, I said I never had the pleasure."

"Ogling in pleasure how self indulgent are we."

"Like eye candy mmm, what a delicious desert tray I see before me." both were at stand off, both equally matched. They smiled as is if they were one soul, put into two bodies one in the body of a male fae and another in the body of a female mortal. There smiles so similar it was too hard to find the victor. Both stared at each other as if trying to figure out what was behind each other's mask. His a mask of kingly arrogance, hers a mask of an idealist. They sat there staring for a minute to an hour they did not know, time had either come to a stop or true eternity had been found. It was Lydia that spoke first.

"Jareth, if I decide to go to the Underground I have to concerns would I be able to return and how difference is the run of time between our two homes."

"If you decide to return to the Aboveground, I could return you to when you left. It would be as if you never left. It is hard to do, but it can be done."

"Would it cause any harm to you?"

"My dear, are you worried about me?" Jareth said with a mischievous grin.

Lydia looked back very seriously and said, "I will not have anyone harmed on my account." She had said it if it was already had been decided.

"No, it will not harm me, I may be temporarily weakened but it will pass."

"Will I be able to take anything of my own? As in clothes, a CD player, things that I need personally."

"Yes of course, what ever you need will be with you if you wished it."

Lydia thought for a moment, "can your magic charge a battery?"

"Battery?"

"Hold on one moment" and with that she ran into a room down the haul. Jareth was very glad he had a moment to himself after such a powerful game of wits. She had been the first in years to really keep up with him and at an equal pace with such battles. He had better keep thing well hidden if he wanted his plan to carry out. She was too quick to catch on and it would be very dangerous if she were to find out. What the hell was taking her so long she had said it would only be a moment? He got up and entered the room that she had yet to emerge from.

As he walked into the room he noticed first was the book selves then the swords and weapons hanging from the wall. The bookshelves were full of books, it was a small personal library but impressive nonetheless. The swords hanging were all different styles some in which he did not know the origin in which it had originated. The other weapons were just as impressive as everything was. He looked at the pictures in the room of her with friends and family. A couple really stood out, on the frames it said 'Labyrinth of Jareth Masquerade 2002' the others '2003' '2004', In these pictures she was absolutely exquisite. She was wearing old-fashioned mortal styled ball gown. Yet one was slightly modern. It looked like silver leather with a medieval style. He looked at the girl for the first time as he had entered the room, she was looking through a bag. He also really looked at her since the night began. He may have had that battle over ogling each other, but he never really got a chance to really look at her. She was beautiful, she did not have that ethereal beauty of the fae but she seemed to have a look all her own. Neither surpassing nor was she inferior to the fae beauty.

"Will you do me a favor, and not stare at my arse. Here use your magic to recharge this, as in giving it electrical energy."

"What is it?"

"A laptop battery. A laptop is that thing over there" she pointed at a little rectangle thing on the table. "I have to bring it, it has everything on it my journal, my music, just about everything. But I can't bring it if I can't charge the battery."

He looked at her and covered the box thing in her hand with his hand. She felt the energy of the pure magic through the battery. She glanced at him and thought, 'I was right David Bowie did him no justice. This man is beautiful. I could just imagine him in handcuffs, STOP THAT!!! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. But they are so nice.'

"Finished" that brought her out of the very bad frame of mind she was in at the moment.

"Ok, lets try it out" she walked over to the 'laptop' sitting on the table. And plugged the box into a slot. And opened it up, she pushed a button and the screen lighted up. "It works hurray, ok I'll go."

"That was a simple answer. Would you have disagreed if that had not worked?

"I don't know if I was meant to pass that obstacle I would have. Jareth let me tell you this I am going out of just mere curiosity, because if I didn't I would always wonder. I am curious to know about the Underground and you for that matter. Before you say anything about me being curious about you, I first saw you when I was Three as a enmity and that is reason enough to find out who really is the Goblin King. My gift is there but I could really care less. I have figured this out though I know you are for your own personal gain. But there is always a price to pay for curiosity, but the price depends on how much I am willing to give. I am now going to go pack. It will take me no more than an hour or so, I want you to go watch that movie and let you move past your curiosity of the film. If you want anything just ask." She walked out of the room and walked back into her living room and Jareth followed behind.

"You dare to give me orders, remember I am a king." He looked at her with regelness only a king could carry.

"Listen your 'Highness,'" she said in a mocked annoyance. "You are on my turf in which means while in my house, I am Queen. You rule another land far from here, so you have no power in this house."

He looked at her not wanting to back down being who he was. "I may not have ruling power, but magic always makes up for that."

"Magic smagic" she looked at him and took a deep breath. She said not in a commanding tone but a gentle one that no one good say no to. "Jareth, would you please watch the movie. I know you are curious, you lance at that poster every couple minutes. I don't mind. In fact I would be curios as well if someone had a film about me. And someone who was my double portraying me."

Now she pitied him, he didn't like it but he gave in. "Alright, but can you put in this 'movie.' I don't now how to work those things." She smiled that made a odd feeling in his stomach.

"Of course I figured as much. Hold on." She walked over to her entertainment center, and thought, 'He isn't so bad, and the bad part is made up by his yummy pants.' "Here you go," she turned on the screen and went into the other room.

Jareth sat down and looked at the screen as a very bad drawn owl was flying through a maze. As the singing started he heard Lydia in the other room singing along. Then she yells fro the room, "don't mind if I sing along, the music to this is awesome. And once I am done I will watch it with you. That's a good one watching a movie about the goblin king with the goblin king." The goblin king had barely heard because the girl in the film who resembled Sarah so much had ran and said the lines, which had almost destroyed him. He than got wrapped up in the story. Because he knew he was seeing it at Sarah's point of view.


	4. Misunderstood Beginnings

Legal: Laby Characters Don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson and Co.

Gemini: Chapter Four "Misunderstood Beginnings"

Lydia emerged from here bedroom to gather CDs. She glanced at Jareth and her eyes filled with understanding and sympathy. His mask had wiped itself away; he now looked like any other lost man. At this moment he looked very human. She thought, 'this man has truly suffered. He loved her, it was clear as rain. I don't know to comfort him or to leave him to his own thoughts. If I comfort him his pride will be wounded, if I leave him to his thoughts he may suffer more than he already has.' She sat on the coach as if saying, 'I am here for support, but I won't hurt your pride.'

Jareth looked at her. He hadn't even noticed that she had returned to the room. He look into her eyes with such intensity that she was held prisoner in the depths of his eyes. He was searching for something, yet he looked as if he still didn't know what he was looking for. Once again they lost all track of time, it seemed as if eternity was being stretched across her couch.

As if lightning had struck her, his lips were upon hers. She lost all conscious thought. He was kissing her as if he had been starved. His taste was better than any exotic dream a women could have, it was so that it was unexplainable. He lips had a magic all their own. Although she was inexperienced in actual sex, that didn't mean she was a complete innocent. He was kissing her the way she had always wanted to be kissed, the way that a woman knew that she was the temple, and that he was her most dedicated follower and would worship her the best way he knew how. She returned the kiss with as much hunger that he was giving her. He began to kiss down her neck. She kept telling herself that this is wrong. It felt as if she was in the dream again, yet it wasn't, it was really him. She felt as if she knew him although she had only known him for not even two hours. A dream within a dream was her last thought before he spoke.

"Sarah my love, how long have I waited."

She was away from him in the same amount of time that he had been upon her only moments before. He looked up at her and realization came over his eyes. "That wasn't meant to happen. I apologize for taking advantage of you."

"I apologize as well," she was speechless because of his taste that was still lingering.

Jareth eyes returned to the film and then returned to her. "I believe I have seen enough of this movie. Are you ready?"

"Almost, I just have to grab some of my CDs and I'll be ready."

She walked back over to her CD case. Going through which ones she wanted to take. It was easy but difficult. It was easy because she knew which ones she needed to hear and it was difficult because of the male fae that was sitting no more than seven feet away from her.

Jareth was also thinking about the woman across from him. He thought, 'Why did I see Sarah in her. Sarah had been a thought that had escaped him for a while now. Maybe seeing this movie reopened the wounds that have never been fully healed.' He glanced at the girl, 'She seemed to be into it as much as I had been, and maybe the training will have more in stored for me than I had originally hoped.'

"Ready. I got everything I just got to put this in my bag and I am all set." She walked out of the room and reemerged within moments with a big Adidas bag over her shoulder. "Lets go"

"I can't until you say the words that bind mortals to the Underground."

"And those words are? I have tried the ones from the movie on numerous accounts and let me tell you this they don't work." She spoke as if what happened earlier was unimportant. They had a task at hand and was going to get it done without any interferences what so ever.

"I can't tell you them, its against the rules."

"You look like man that goes by his own rules. Why not break them this time." He gave her annoyed look.

"I unable to that fact of I will lose control of my Kingdome if I do." She nodded in understanding.

"If you can't say them, can you write them?"

"No"

"Hmm, how about like a game of charades" he gave her a very confused look. "No, that won't work. But it would have been funny seeing you try." She thought about it a moment. And it struck her, "how about not writing it but rearranging the words to spell it out." Another look of confusion. "Follow me" they walked into her kitchen and stopped right in front of her fridge. There were those magnet words and letters that a person could make phrases out of on their fridge. "Use these and move each word you need to write it out. You say you can't write it or say it, so move it."

He looked at the words and letters and thought, 'the rule are stated specifically, but there is nothing saying that moving the word in place can't be done.' "It will work." He walked up to her fridge and began to spell it out with the magnets. He was done within a minute.

She looked at it and thought, 'no wonder I never figured it out'

It read, "I grant the Goblin King all power over me and for him to take me to the Underground, right now" she read them allowed as soon as she read them.

He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. As she grasped his hand the room begin to spin. Colors were blending into colors; it looked like bowl of Fruity Pebbles spinning all around her. The feeling she got was that she felt she had just taken acid, but she had never been on acid. That was the impression she got when her world was spinning. She collapsed against Jareth; she stood up so quickly as if she had been burned. She hated to feel as if she needed a man to keep her strong she was able to stand on her own two feet no matter what the situation.

Then all of a sudden the spinning stopped. She stepped away form Jareth unevenly and was about to collapse again when Jareth caught her. "Dimensional traveling is hard for the mortals, its even worse their first time. I am surprised that you didn't lose consciousness"

She looked out and once again she felt her legs would give way, if weren't for Jareth who still had a hold on her. She pushed him away and headed toward the very reason she had wanted to come here. The Labyrinth stood there as if beckoning her to challenge it. The film gave it no justice. It was like deity of amazing caliber. She had wanted to travel it since she had seen the movie. She would have given up the chance to see Jareth if she could travel this beast. To her a challenge was what ignited her soul to its highest peak. She walked up to it walls, as Jareth watched her memorized by her reaction. She placed a hand on the outer wall of The Labyrinth and began to whisper something Jareth couldn't hear.

"Labyrinth I have come here to see you, to serve you, and to challenge you. I am a most loyal servant to you and will serve you and challenge you with everything I have in me to the very depth of my being. I know you are not just a maze and I will never treat you as such."

Jareth watched her and saw the bonding she made with the deity that he served by protecting and ruling the creatures within its walls. As did his ancestors had done before him. He also felt the bond and love the deity felt for the woman almost instantly. He came to the conclusion, 'this is going to be harder than I thought The Labyrinth's love for the woman means that it would protect her. No matter who tried to harm the woman." Jareth had never heard of such incident happening before.

Please Review


	5. Bring it on Sexy

**Gemini: Chapter Five "Bring it on sexy"**

"This is to much. I am afraid to touch anything I may contaminate it or something," Lydia said after entering room that Jareth had given her.

**Flash back**

* * *

During the small tour of the castle Lydia had acted like a simple child. Her childish behavior had made Jareth wonder if she was the same woman that had kissed him with a fiery passion, the same woman that had made a unique bond with the all powerful deity that he protected as it protected him and his subjects that was known too all by the name of Labyrinth, the same woman that had a power so rare that the gift was only known to be granted to three people prior to her. But she seemed to have such a carefree child like spirit that he couldn't help but smile. She smiled warmly back at him. What was really rare was that she treated him like a friend she had known for years and not someone she had only known for a few hours. 

She had in way explained why she acted like such a child while they were in the armory, "These are truly magnificent, may I?" She had said immediately after her eyes set sight on the displayed swords.

"My lady they are not toys"

"I know that. I may act like a child but that doesn't mean I am one. I am sorry if that was the implication that you had received. But I like being carefree, because when you worry about everything and worry about how people are going perceive you it takes the fun out of life. Life is short for us mortals so we should live it to the fullest because if we don't we will regret the things we did not do because of the worry that we had about one thing or another that caused us to not live the way that would be fulfilling to oneself. Because everyone views work differently." She took a deep breath and an apologetic look spread across her face, "Sorry, I start talking and there is no stopping it. Anyways worrying causes wrinkles."

Jareth was awed at the wisdom that she contained. "You speak with wisdom beyond your years Lydia."

"That's why my friends call me the Dali-Lydi. So may I see the sword or not?"

"Yes you may" once her hands were upon the sword her face changed into a look that any warrior would admire. She handled the sword with more expertise than some of his top soldiers. "You handle a sword well, better than most fae."

"My dear Goblin King I have studied numerous sword techniques. I bet I could show a thing or two about the skills of the sword."

Jareth smiled, "that my dear is a challenged that must be taken at a later date. Now lets continue with our tour."

In which now ended in her new bedchamber.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"My dear, this is nothing spectacular its just a guest room"

"Your majesty, I come from modern day America; that is from California and that has never been beyond Nevada. So trust me all this gives a me the feeling of unworthiness."

" 'Unworthiness,' odd choice of words." Jareth's eyes then changed from teasing to desire in a flash, "My dear with your beauty you are worth of much, much more."

"Oh great the Goblin King is hitting on me, you know how cliché that sounds. Sweetie I am told I am cute or beautiful all the time and to tell you the truth I could care less about how I look." Lydia looked over at Jareth with eyes that said, 'if that's all you got than I am seriously disappointed.'

Jareth appalled of how his sweet talk did not affect the girl one bit, though his face was somber. "Why would that be my…."

Lydia interrupted before he could go further, "Stop there sexy, no more cliché please. Take no offence Jareth. I find you attractive, but finding someone physically attractive also means nothing to me." She walked up to him and looked deep into his eyes. "If you want me you have to show me something more of yourself, pretty words and sweet talk I never found the purpose of it. You have to show me what is in your heart and your mind," as she touched her finger to both his heart and his head. "It takes more time than 4 hours to be able to give that up so please can we be friends first. If we hit off, we hit it off. Otherwise stop trying to be flirty and act as one would a friend."

Jareth's face was unreadable. So Lydia decided to change the subject, "So Jay what to you got to eat here, because I am famished?"

"Please don't call me Jay." Jareth said irritably.

"Yes sir" she said playfully.

"Some food will be brought up to you, and I suggest that you rest. We start your training tomorrow. Be up at eight and be in the dining hall by nine; your breakfast will be served there. Goodnight" And Jareth disappeared.

Once alone Lydia collapsed on her enormous bed. She was now trying to convince her self of the reasons why she couldn't go do the hanky panky with the Goblin King, which was going along the lines of, 'Yes he gorgeous but you nothing about him. All you know is what you learned in the four hours with him and of course the movie, but the movie was as much help as any other movie; in which was no help at all. Could a man be anymore spankable? STOP!!! I am here to learn!! I am learning about the skills of my gift and learn the about life in the Underground and not skills that G.K. expresses in the bedroom.' The result of her inner conflict was that she could fantasize but no touching allowed.

* * *

Jareth on the other hand was pacing irritably in his office. "Dayan, have I lost my touch?" Jareth now looking at his assistant, "I am well known for both my looks and my charm. No woman unless she is happily married or in love has ever denied a me place in their bed. But that silly mortal rejected me. This was not like the rejection that S..arah had given me, no. Sarah at least looked on me with some lust in her eyes. Lydia on the other hand is as unreadable as I am."

"It would seem sire you have finally met you match." Jareth now glared at his assistant Dayan tried another approach, "Sire, the woman's personality is very similar to your own, and challenges you in ways that you have yet to approached. She may carry it differently for her own reasons, as one does. Both you and her do not live by pleasing others you live by the high standards that you have put upon yourselves. Within her own perspective she wishes to observe your standards before taking anything further than that of friends. Did she not say she found you attractive? Buts she wants more than that from the people around her. Also like you sire. On that note from what I have observed she is seems to be a very interesting person and will be very entertaining."

"You are dismissed Dayan." Dayan bowed and left the room. "Yes very entertaining indeed. Hey at least she acknowledge me as 'sexy' "


	6. Coffee, Tea, and Dayan

Disclaimer: New characters are mine. Labyrinth Characters belong to Jim Henson co.

**Gemini Chapter Six "Coffee, tea, and Dayan"**

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME, NO COFFEE!!!!" Lydia was not a morning person. Now finding out there is not one drop of Coffee in the entire Underground. Not even a Starbucks; and Starbucks probably will be the first coffee shop to reach Mars, but they hadn't reached the Underground much to Lydia's demise.

"My Lady Lydia please calm down, I am sure the tea will suffice," said Dayan with an amused smile. They had introduced themselves this morning. Jareth had yet to make an appearance. When Lydia had laid eyes on Dayan she her mouth gaped. Dayan looked like something out of every wicked dark sexual fantasy any woman could have. He had dark black hair with that beautiful blue tint to it. His eyes were silver and he looked at a person as either reading them or undressing them in his mind. His body had one of those perfect shapes that make women think that Sn'M is the way sex should be. He was dressed in similar attire as Jareth. She couldn't help it when her eyes lingered I the crotch area more than once. She told him he was too damn gorgeous for words and should never go to the Aboveground out of fear of being raped. He had laughed in a deep rich laughter that made her shiver. She kept telling herself that just because there are two absolutely gorgeous within the castle that she did not come here for an orgy.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Lydia shoulder lowered in disappointment. "Better to give me the entire pot of tea, because the one thing I am addicted to is coffee and I will need the entire pot of tea to get the same affect. And have been known to be in a bad mood all day when I do not get at least one cup of coffee a day. But that tea will have to do."

"Do you not like tea?"

"OH I love tea its just… coffee is what I have every morning and tea I drink at night. I even brought some of my own tea because the tea that I prefer is more likely not in the Underground. Which would be green tea, Jasmine, and a whole bunch of others that I love."

"Really, you wouldn't mine allowing me to try some of this Aboveground Tea." Dayan after the introductions had been entirely charmed by this woman. She had a way to allow people to feel comfortable around her and to easily warm up to her as if she was a long time friend. But yet under her cheerful ways he could see within her own eyes she had had her own hardship but didn't let it get her down and affect her in anyway. It was the way of his race of Fae, to read other's underlying emotions. He could not read their minds, he felt and read their emotions. That's why His majesty had befriended him and hired him as his Advisor once he had become king. He could read the emotions of both His majesty and ones addressing his king, and give Jareth his analysis of the situation.

**History Lesson**

* * *

His race the Spirit Fae had been feared and judged, an exiled race. They were given the most uninhabitable land known to the Underground; the trolls had better land than the Spirit fae. Because of this they had been had been dying off with disease and famine, and there had been a just handful of them including his mother and Father. The high council still had a strong fear of their race because of their special gifts and the vengeance they could have been bestowed upon them, because they would know the emotions of each and every member pf the council and know the very weakness they hide. They charged them all with treason and were killed, others were assassinated. A close friend of his family had escaped with Dayan to the Labyrinth. Luckily Dayan had been just a child and the woman had been a lowly mortal and they were not questioned on their trip to the Labyrinth.

The mortal woman raised Dayan as her own child. They had lived within the outer rim of the Goblin Kingdom in a mortal inhabited town. Dayan had thought he was a typical mortal boy until puberty had come upon him and he discovered his gift to read people. That was when the mortal woman had told him of his race and origin. Though knowing what he was the woman forbid him to speak of it to anyone because the fear of his race. Dayan had kept his secret hidden not long after the mortal woman had passed away, when he had met Jareth. They had met when Jareth had been a small child and Dayan was coming to the end of his adolescent years (which is around the first 50 to 100 years). Dayan had heard Jareth crying, Dayan had found the child hidden in a small bush in tears. Dayan gift felt the true pain in the child's heart. The child had lost his mother in the childbirth; the child did not make it as well. His father had offered no comfort; the child in a way was alone. Dayan had comforted the child because the child experience was so similar to his own; they were both alone. They had formed a brotherly bond through out the years. He had confided in Jareth of his gift and history once Jareth was old enough to understand. Jareth had given Dayan the position of Advisor as soon as he had been given the Goblin crown and put Dayan under his and his kingdoms protection.

* * *

**Back to the present **

"Your Majesty glad to have you join us." Jareth walked in his casual everyday clothes gray breeches and a white low chest line poet shirt. Lydia felt under dressed both these men where beautiful and all she was wearing was jeans and a T-shirt that said, 'I went to Middle Earth and all I got was this crummy Ring.'

"Morning Dayan." Jareth looked at Lydia, "how did you sleep, were you comfortable?"

"I did. I even forgot where I was." Lydia drank some of the tea and then continued, "Your Majesty, so where will be we beginning my training?"

"Call me Jareth, and today we will be…." Before he could finish Tidus walked into the dining hall.

"Your Majesty, all invitations have been accepted." Tidus paused, and then continued with caution, "Your father the High King with also will be attending." Both Jareth and Dayan were silent for some time, and Lydia being inpatient spoke first.

"There is going to be a ball?"

Tidus replied, "Yes this weekend My Lady, and by the way I am his Majesty's Page Tidus." Tidus looked the age of sixteen; he looked like Orlando Blooms double from "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Name's Lydia. So I don't have to attend this ball do I?"

Jareth looked at her as if she said something foolish, "Yes, as my guest you are expected to attend. Do you not want to attend?"

"Never was interested in playing princess and going to balls. And the idea of corset wearing makes me not want to go near a ball with twenty foot pole."

"But you went to those balls Aboveground," Jareth said amused.

"Those balls were barely imitations of what a real ball is, they are meant for childish fun."

Dayan decided to step in, "Call it a experiment. Are you not curious over the fae noble society?

She looked over at Dayan with a skeptical look and replied, "How would you know that? I have been very discreet about my curiosity. At least amongst you." She looked at him as if analyzing him. He now understood how it felt to be read, though she did not have his talent. She looked at him with the same skeptical look he gave others. "You can read me can't you? Not my thoughts but something else. Emotions maybe"

Both the men and the page looked at her in absolute shock. Jareth asked, "My dear how would you know that?"

She looked down as if confused and looked up with a very unusual look in her eyes, "I don't know, I just did. It just came to me just as if someone punched me in the stomach."

Dayan nodded and looked at her, "Lydia, my gift and yours are similar both involve the mind and emotions. Yours on the other hand also involve dreams. Mine is traditional among my race. I can read the hidden emotion of all races, in which can be interpreted into thoughts"

"You are not the same as Jareth?"

"No, I am a Spirit fae. Jareth is an Earth fae. The difference is he has more power over the elements and other forms of magic, such as healing and dream weaving. I have some elemental power but my base is within my mind. I am the last of the Spirit fae, at least to my knowledge. Jareth is part of one of the most powerful branches of the Earth fae. He has quite a considerable power like the rest of his family."

Jareth then entered the conversation, "Please keep the fact that Dayan is what he is a secret."

"Don't worry about me. If you want it to be known you will announce it at your own time." Lydia said as a state of fact. "So I am going to this ball huh, so do get a dress for the occasion because nothing I have will be even close to suitable?"

"Yes, the Seamstress has already been notified of your arrival and will be in your room after your training." Jareth walked up to her and held out his hand and said, "And your training we will now commence in the library, my lady."

She took it with no hesitation and they disappeared.

Please R&R

* * *

**Thank you to the two who reviewed **


	7. Double Dream

Legal: Laby Characters Don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson and Co.

**Chapter Seven "Double Dream"**

The training had begun the moment Lydia had stepped foot into the Library. And Jareth, being who he was, was a little too hard on her.

"Jareth, it isn't working" Lydia in a very annoyed tone. Within minutes of started the training a very large migraine began to seep into her head. And now the pain was on the border of unbearable.

"I said relax and be patent," Jareth replied just as annoyed or even more so.

"How can I relax, with you barking at me all the time, on what I should do. Not including this headache, I feel like Zeus having his head speared by Athena." She looked at him and he seemed to relax and looking at her as if saying, 'I relaxed now it's your turn.'

"Lay back," Jareth said as he maneuvered to behind her on the pillow setting that he had prepared for her training.

"As in lay back on you," Lydia said suspiciously.

"Yes on me. And no I am not trying to take advantage of you. I am trying to help you relax." He then smiled that chesire cat smile of his that would make any woman strip down and be his for the taking. "My dear that is what your mind is on, no wonder you can't relax. And if that's the case I will ask you more than just to lay back."

Lydia whirled around and glared at him. Furious with him for being himself, and herself for wanting to take his offer. So she did something to break the tension and to make herself feel better; she threw the nearest pillow at him.

He dodged it easily, "I am only joking. We both agreed to be friends. So trust me."

She looked at him skeptically and leaned into him. He put his finger upon her temples and made circler moments. She could feel the magic radiating of them and into her head; soothing it. But what she was most aware of was his body heat, Radiating off of him just like his magic. She cursed inwardly thinking, ' I should not be reacting like this. I have been around men more than women and none of them made feel like this. Yeah sure his looks were far surpassing theirs. OK!! FOCUS!! I have other things to worry about. After this I am going to work on my martial arts training.'

"Better?" Jareth said questioning. Now maneuvering to sit in front of her.

"Yeah, Lets give this one more try." What they had been working on was too first: drive her dream aura so to speak from her body and second: to enter a special crystal Jareth had conjured.

"Now relax. And remember that the aura is weightless and your body is the confinement." Jareth said in a very monotone voice.

"mm," was all Lydia could reply as her body fell back onto the pillows.

She saw a light, not the one we believe we see when we die. It was something else, which was not the feeling she was receiving. But she had the urge to reach it to be able to hold it and touch it. She reached for it but she felt restraints as if being held back by an unknown force. She struggled and struggled but the restraints did slacken. They light got brighter and brighter beckoning for her to come to it.

Then it exploded in an even brighter white light.

Now standing in front of her was her very self. She was bathed in the light. It stared at her in a harsh look that a mother would give her child. It felt like forever till it spoke. And when it spoke it spoke in her own voice but it had an otherworldly sound to it.

"You are your own restraint, let go of physical and let out just your emotion and mind."

"Who are you?" Lydia replied.

"I am you. I am your hidden self. The aura that has kept itself hidden till now. Once you let go of your restraints your gift will awaken. Yourself and I will become one."

"Will I loose myself if you awaken?"

"Like I said I am you, you will not change. Now break through!"

The restraints were now pulling Lydia back away from her supposedly hidden aura. The more she fought the more it pulled her back. She yelled to herself, "help me please. If you are me you will do so."

"I can not, I can do nothing this is your trial. The trial that you must do before you reach me. And it can only be accomplished once. That is why your gift is so rare, so many have failed."

She struggled harder and once again was pulled back, "If you are me then how do you know all this?"

"I do not know, it is not the purpose of the inner self to know why, we just know."

Now annoyed, she relaxed to think. With that the restraints slackened. She then knew how to get free herself. She had to relax both in her body and in mind. In a way it was like meditation.

She was going to pass this trial.

_Now to Jareth

* * *

_

Jareth on the other hand had no clue what was going on within Lydia mind. All he got of the situation was the facial expressions that had been spread upon Lydia face while asleep. And the perspiration on her forehead in which he wiped of with a wet cloth.

His mind had also been wondering in other forms of thought then what was going on currently. He kept thinking how good it felt for her to be in his arms and how oddly familiar it felt. It was if he had been holding her all his life, but he knew that couldn't be they have barely known each other for twenty-six hours. He knew she felt the attraction as well, that much was obvious on how her body reacted to him. He looked down at Lydia and noticed that she had become completely relaxed.

'Not to long now, she may not be able to enter the crystal today, but as long as she can fell the separation between body and mind we have progressed nicely,' as the thought ended the conjured dream crystal on the pillar that it was placed began to glow blue. In which meant she had completed both task. Which meant she separated her dream conscious from her body and had entered into the crystal.

Jareth smiled that evil Goblin king smile that gave him that him inferior regal look. He knew that his goals were not far off.

The crystals blue glow began to fade. And Lydia eyes opened. Jareth looked down at her and said, "Well done."

She sat up weakly, "Thanks, can I have my dinner served in my room and much later? I am pooped." And with that she collapsed back on to the pillows asleep.

Jareth picked her up and transported them to her bedchamber.

Once she was prepared and tucked in to her bed. He transported himself to his office where Dayan awaited.

"Sire how did today's training go?" Dayan asked, while also finishing some paperwork in front of him.

"Very well. Surprisingly well in fact." Jareth replied with a very distant voice. He walked toward the office window that had the perfect view of the Labyrinth. Contemplating everything that had conspired today in the library.

Dayan looked up at his king and asked, "Sire anything wrong?"

Jareth looked back at Dayan and stated, "I am going to take a flight over the Labyrinth tonight." And with that he was gone in his owl form; flying across the Labyrinth. Dayan went back to his paperwork, curious to know what caused such a reaction from his king.

_The Dream

* * *

_

She was running and running, and the running never seemed to end. As far as she could see there was darkness. As she was running to her left was a mirror, a mirror that also never seem to end. It was as if she her destination was to find where the mirror stopped. Yet she never seemed to find the end. So the running went ever further on. The running seemed to stop

But for some reason she did stop and looked into the mirror. But as she walked closer to the mirror to gaze upon herself she soon realized that there was no mirror. But her reflection was still there. But it was different than any other reflection she had yet to come across. It had menacing aura around it, but not only was it menacing it seemed sad, lonely perhaps. She looked upon the reflection with wonder. Than it gave an evil smirk. And stepped over the ledge that where the mirror should have been. Her reflection walked up to her and pushed her and Lydia feel to the cold ground.

The reflection then knelt done to look within Lydia's eyes. And said with Lydia's own voice, "So, let it begin."

Lydia shot out of bed drenched in sweat. She looked outside her window to find it was barely sunrise. Her mind worried to what the dream had meant, worried to what was coming. The dream had been so different to her training yesterday; she had actually recognized her inner self. But this dream was entirely different. The reflection was not her. She neither recognized it, nor did seem familiar in the way it had been speaking to inner self. It was familiar in another way but Lydia could not place where the feeling resides.

She looked outside again and across the Labyrinth. As she looked out onto the Labyrinth the wind came through into her room. And she felt comforted; that no matter what happen things will eventually turn out fine. It was if the Labyrinth had offered her comfort. Comfort that she had willingly taken.

* * *

_In another place far from the Goblin Kingdom_

"My Lord it seems that she has appeared. The time has come to awaken them," said a woman with a evil smirk as she gazed upon her lord.

Her Lord now looked on her with an intense glare. "Are you sure of this?"

"Who would no better than me my lord? It seems that she and I are connected just like you predicted."

"Explain."

"We had a shared a inner dream. It also seems that it reacted to her powers being awakened." Her Lord nodded in acceptance. He then looked back at her in thought.

"My dear I will leave everything to you."

"I would be honored my lord." His beautiful eyes now looked on her in desire. When he looked at her like that she knew she would not be getting any sleep tonight.

"Come here."


End file.
